


Eat some sugar

by flowersaretarts



Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: M/M, Romance, kiss, tiger kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Tiger Kiss" prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat some sugar

Sugar, sugar, where’s the sugar bowl?

My brain was fighting the drug while my body was drifting through the steamy kitchen in search of remedy.  
A spoonful down my throat. It will get better soon, as it always gets.   
A blissful moment of salvation when the pain let go of me and I almost danced with joy.

He was just out of the bath, clean and sober, that was a change. Finally smelled good and looked really stunning, dignified. He had that thin unmistakably intimidating flavour of high class in him.   
I probably must be ashamed of myself for that, but I was proud to be by his side.   
Proud and happy to have him, even happier to feel alive again, waving goodbye to my anxiety.

And being so, I felt an urge to express my pathetic euphoria…and I was punished for having my judgement clouded.   
I should have reminded myself that Withnail wouldn’t react to me the same way my brothers did during our jokingly fights.   
But I haven’t.

There I went, towards him, when he was absorbed into reading the morning newspaper, probably another gross sensation or a paparazzi scoop.   
He could not predict that sudden feline attack, for I didn’t know what I was doing myself.   
One second and I jumped onto him, landing a full-bite kiss onto his long neck, still wet with the water dripping from his hair. My teeth barely touched his skin, but that was enough to cause his eruption.

-Aaaah, what the fuck is wrong with you! You little cunt!

Today’s issue of “The People” slapped me right across my face.  
I wished there was a hutch under my feet to fall through.  
My face turned red, I turned away to walk with shame and misery.  
-Wait. Come here.   
I loved him. Too much, perhaps, more then he deserved. He knew that, just like he knew I’ll get back to him.   
-Come. - he pulled me by the hand. Made me bend down to him and held me by the collar, whispering:  
-Do. Not. Frighten me. Like that. Ever.   
Every word like a whip slash.   
It was me who was frightened.   
He could look scary when he wanted so. His wax face with piercing porcelain eyes, sharp lines and ruthless curve of his mouth, altogether made me weak in the knees.   
I nodded nervously and wanted to get away, but the long fingers caught me again.  
-I didn’t say you can go. Neither I dislike the kiss. Do it properly this time, will you?   
I had no other choice but to obey and suck onto his neck again…  
Did the time stop, or was it just me, overwhelmed with embarrassment, affection and hangover?  
I don’t really want to know the answer.


End file.
